You're No Angel
by NotToNotToLove
Summary: Clary was kidnapped, and forced to be a prostitute. Her brother, Jonathon, has come to save her? Lemons, incest, etc...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Three weeks. That's how long Clary had been in this hellhole.  
She wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute she was walking down a crooked lane, whistling a happy tune on her way to the art supplies store, and the next, she was _here._ 'Brothel' is such an old-fashioned word, but she couldn't find a better suited word for this place.  
Strange men came to her small, isolated room with the out-of-place bed and… whenever she thought about it, it felt as if her insides were broken glass on the verge of ripping her apart. Sometimes, they made her say that she liked it, that she wanted more. All Clary really wanted to do was curl up in the corner and die. She never wanted to face the world again, with its populace swarming around her.  
_Look at her, _they'd say. _That's a broken girl. Stay away from that one._  
And then she'd start screaming, and the head of this godforsaken place would come in and beat her. Not too much, though. No one buys damaged goods.  
Today was just another day- but not to Clary. In between the time customers visited, she closed her eyes and blew out an imaginary candle. Today, Jonathan would have been 18. Clary should have been sitting next to him at the dinner table. Should have been joking about him moving out. Should have watched Mom and Dad laugh.  
Life hated Clary. Clary hated life.  
She flinched as the door swung open. Silhouetted in the doorway was…  
"_Jonathan!"_ Clary cried. She leaped up with more energy than she had felt since she first got here and flung her arms around him. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled his little sister closer. "I missed you so much! How are Mom and Dad? Is-" Clary stopped suddenly. Her voice quivered when she spoke.  
"W-what are you doing?" Her older brother was moving them towards the bed in the corner of the room. A sudden chill sent shivers up her spine as Jonathan laid her out on the mattress.  
"I love you, Clarissa." She hesitated. Why was he using her full name like that? She stuttered, "I l-love you too Jonathan. I-it's kinda hard n-not to, you're my b-brother." Her cheek stung suddenly and she lay stunned as Jonathan swung himself onto the bed and straddled her hips. It took her a few moments to realize that he had slapped her. Never in her life had he touched her in such a way._ Never in my life,_ she slowly realized, _has he touched me in the way he's planning to._ "Not like that, you stupid _bitch._ You can be so dense sometimes. No," he smirked, "I love you a little more like this." He snaked his hand up her shirt and unclasped her bra.  
Clary's eyes grew wide. Up until now, she had been able to convince herself that he was 'just playing'. A little scream escaped her as she tried to fend him off. Her brother simply pinned her wrists above her head and leaned in until their lips were an inch apart. "Hey, little sister," he breathed, "Can you guess what I got for my birthday?" "No, please stop." He ignored her plea as he pulled off her shirt and began to unbutton her jeans. "Exactly what I wanted… you." He leaned in and moved his mouth against hers, but she remained still. He bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood and stuck his tongue in her mouth. Now he had her torn her ratty jeans completely off, leaving her in her bra and panties.  
"Stop!" she pleaded. Ignored once again. Jonathan let go of her wrists to tear off her bra, then her underwear. She took the opportunity to sock him in the face. Jonathan roared in rage or pain- Clary was beyond caring. He grabbed her roughly by the chin and forced her to look at him. "You're going to pay dearly for that." And then he undressed, much faster than he had stripped her down. He shoved his knee in between Clary's closed legs and then slowly ran his hands up her sides. She tried to slap her brother's hands away, but it made him even more aggressive. He forced her legs painfully wide and then, without warning, shoved himself into her. Clary screamed and started to sob. With every thrust deeper, he snarled, " For such a little slut, you sure are_ tight._" He growled as he almost completely pulled himself out, then rammed back inside his sister. "_Scream." _Jonathan hissed. He grunted in frustration when she remained silent, and after pounding in a couple of times he reached down and slowly rubbed her clit.  
Clary sucked in a breath and he rubbed harder. Her breathing became labored soon. He grinned maliciously and thrusted in and out slower and slower until he almost stopped. She dug her nails into his back and moaned involuntarily.  
Jonathan sped up, her and pounding her little body until the bed rocked in time to his steady pace. His sister muttered something under her breath. "What?" he said. "I. Hate. You!" she cried. At this point he was humping like a dog, but she was panting like one. Jonathan soon realized that Clary was close to her peak, but instead of stopping he began pushing her onto his length and made her ride it out. Much to his surprise, she still hadn't screamed, so he leaned over and bit down viciously on her nipple. "Ahh!" "Scream my name," he growled. Her face twisted into a mask of pain when he bit down even harder.  
_"Jonathan!"_ His sister's scream was enough of a turn on for Jonathan to finally release inside of her. He drew himself out and smirked down at the fire-haired girl. Tears were streaming down her face as her elder brother got dressed. He got a dark satisfaction from the fact that _he _was the one who finally broke her spirit. Clary transfixed her gaze on the ceiling- anywhere but her brother. He studied her face. Her eyes, once so bright and filled with mischief, looked haunted. Jonathan's little sister was once so strong- watching her break was like watching a diamond shatter into a million different pieces, with no hope of ever putting it back together. The thought made him smile.  
"Just in case you ever think of escaping, I wanted to let you know that there's nowhere you can run where I won't find you. This 'company' belongs to me, since Father had a little… accident, and Mother followed soon after." There was no response from Clary.  
Jonathan paused and looked back before exiting. As he watched his sister slowly curl into a ball and turn away from him, he felt a pang of regret. _It was her fault for struggling._ And that pang disappeared. "Oh, and Clary? Maybe if you're a good girl next time, I'll let you move back into the house with me."  
And with that, he left.  
Clary couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. There was a way out.  
As Clary grinned, she couldn't help but think how perfectly Jonathan's belt fit around her neck.

**Yeah… I just wanted to get that depressing scene out of my head so I would stop thinking about it…**

**Anyway, R&R… Yay?**


End file.
